


The Best and Dirtiest Places

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [303]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Condom Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gender Play, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: Tony and Steve talk themselves out of one fantasy and into another. Whoops.





	The Best and Dirtiest Places

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Escort AU. Prompt from this [generator](https://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator).

“I know it’s ridiculous,” Tony said, “but that’s kind of the point, Steve! What part of fantasy do you not get?”

“But--”

“Look, if you don’t want to do this, just say it, ok? I’m not interested in talking it to death.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “I wasn’t aware that asking a single clarifying question constituted talking something to death.”

Tony scrubbed his face with his palms and seriously regretted every life choice that had brought him to this goddamn moment. Why the hell had he thought this was a good idea, again? “It is when you’re questioning the entire premise.”

“Of you wanting to pretend that you’re a prostitute?”

“We call them sex workers now, granddad.”

“Same difference.”

“Not really.”

“Well.” Steve leaned forward, the lamp by the bed catching the lines of his face. “I just don’t understand why that’s something you could possibly want, Tone. Even in a fantasy kind of way. Why would you ever want to be in a position where you had to sell your body to survive?”

“You are so missing the point of this. Like, in every conceivable way.”

“Ok, so. Enlighten me.”

“So,” Tony said. He crossed his arms across his chest, felt the steam caught behind the terrycloth. “Ok. A) having sex with a stranger, or someone you’ve just met. Hot.”

Steve squinted at him. “Is it?”

“Let me guess: you’ve never had a one-night stand.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Jesus. I’m banging a Puritan.”

“You’re not banging anyone at the moment,” Steve said, “and you won’t be until we get this sorted out.”

“Ugh,” Tony said, because being annoyed with Steve was easy but staying annoyed with him when he was down to his stupid cotton boxers in Tony’s stupidly big bed and Tony was fresh from the shower he’d taken expressly so he wouldn’t feel bad asking Steve to rim him to the point of incoherence and then sink down on Steve’s fat, dripping dick was way, way harder, ok?

“B,” he gritted out, “the idea of someone paying good money just to fuck you is, as in A, hot.”

“Hmmm.”

“And C, the idea of being with someone who’s desperate enough to pay for it is, who’s just using you as a way to get off is, uh--”

“Let me guess.” Steve looked like he was trying not to laugh. “It’s hot.”

Tony felt his face burning. Ok, maybe it didn’t sound super flattering when he said it out loud, but, hey: nobody said fantasies had to be nice. Hell, that was the whole point of a fantasy, wasn’t it, the beauty of dirty hot wrong. “If you’re gonna be a dick about this, Rogers,” he snapped, “then there’s the goddamn door.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, “I just want to understand. This is new territory for me.”

“What, nobody role-played in the ‘40s? I call bullshit.”

Steve slid up on his knees, smooth as silk, the blankets tangled at his waist. “No." He bit his lip. “I mean, I’ve never gotten to the point in a relationship with somebody where fantasies are a thing that we talked about, you know?”

“Do what now?”

“Tony, before this, you know, you and me, the longest I dated anyone was for like a month and we, you know”--he blushed, a sight that never failed to make Tony’s once-jagged heart turn over--“we didn’t do a lot of talking. About anything. She was, ah, one of the girls on my USO tour, and we...it was more of a steal-a-kiss-when-you-can type of thing.”

“And how many kisses did you manage to steal, Captain Rogers?”

“A dozen, maybe, give or take.”

“And did you ever wander anywhere below the lips?” Tony was moving towards the bed; he didn’t think about it, he just did. “She ever let you touch her tits?”

Steve’s mouth lifted. “She wanted me to. But I didn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” Steve said, reaching, grunting when Tony straddled his hips, “I knew it could’ve led to bigger and better things. The kind of things that get you in trouble.”

Tony snickered and wound his arms around Steve’s neck. “Seriously? You didn’t trust yourself enough just to feel her up?”

“She was gorgeous. A brunette.” Steve dragged his nails down the back of Tony’s robe. “Never could control myself when it came to brunettes.”

“And you were horny as fuck, I’m guessing. One push into her bush and you’d have been done for.”

Steve made a hot little sound. “Yeah. Probably.”

“She never threw herself at you, though? Never walked back into your tent to find her wet and sassy in your bedroll?”

“What makes you think she was sassy?”

“Because I know you. She was, wasn’t she?”

A grin. “Sassy, yes. Fast, no. It’d have never occurred to her to hijack my bed.”

“Oh, it totally did.” Tony rolled his hips, grunted when his dick met the firm wall of Steve’s abs. “She thought about it all the goddamn time--you wandering in after a hard day of entertaining the troops and finding her there all spread out and willing. And I bet you thought about it, too. What it’d have been like to touch her.”

Steve moaned, dug one hand into the knot of Tony’s robe. “Uh huh.”

“How soft her tits would have been, huh? The pretty pink of her skin.” Tony licked at Steve’s neck. “The soft plush of her cunt. You wanted that, didn’t you? Back then.”

"Oh my god. Yes.”

And this was the beauty of fantasy in Tony's book: the plasticity of it, the flow, the way it’d sweep you along to the best and dirtiest places, if you’d let it.

He lifted his mouth to Steve’s ear. “Then I think you should have it.” He reached down and pulled open his robe, let Steve touch the hot, damp skin underneath. “Please, Cap, put your hands on my tits. Want you to touch them so bad.”

His robe, it turned out, made a pretty aces sub-in for a dress: he came with Steve’s fingers up his skirt and then Steve’s head beneath it, that long tongue buried in what he was very fucking pleased, thanks, to call his pussy as long the word made Steve groan and lick at him faster and swap in two broad fingers for his tongue.

“Please,” Tony said, because somehow, he was still driving, “no, I need you inside me.”

“I am inside you, honey.” A sharp twist of his wrist, a sweep of those bedroom blue eyes. “Can’t you feel me?”

“No, no, not your fingers.” He clawed at Steve’s shoulders and arched his back, painfully aware of how good it felt, playing this out. “Not like that.”

When Steve finally pushed into him, he was still wearing the damn robe, white terrycloth tangled around his arms, the whole thing wet with sweat and come and spit, and Steve stared between Tony’s thighs as he slid in, his eyes wide and his mouth open as he watched Tony take every inch.

“I should have used a rubber,” he said hoarsely. “I shouldn’t fuck you like this, honey, I could--”

Tony grabbed at Steve’s ass, felt the tension there, the need that was deliciously coiled. “Knock me up?”

Steve’s eyes shot to his. “Yes.”

“And you wouldn’t want to do that.”

“I...no.”

Tony raised his hips and Steve pressed in, deeper. “No, you wouldn’t, would you? Because that would be bad.”

“Don’t joke about that.”

“I’m not.”

Steve pulled back and humped in again, hard. “I should take it out and go find one.”

“Yeah, you should,” Tony said, biting back a serious whine. “But you’re not gonna, are you? Feels too good to be inside of me, doesn’t it?”

A moan, this one a shot that shook the bed, and the look on Steve’s face--shit. It made Tony’s tired cock jerk. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Steve said. “How long I’ve dreamed about fucking your tight little cunt."

Tony closed his eyes and grinned and grinned and grinned. “Then, for fuck’s sake, Cap, do it.”

They’d made love a hundred times before, more, but Steve felt like a different man this time; less a grown man who could marshall his own body than a kid who was a slave to its desires, to doing whatever his big, stupid cock wanted: a boy who found himself in a man’s body, surrounded by beautiful women, who hadn’t had enough sense at that age to let himself have a good time and a good, dirty fuck. But he was grown up now in all the ways that counted--pain and loss and isolation, too many years of fighting off fear--and it was way past time, Tony figured, gasping, that the boy get his reward.

“Come in me,” he rasped in Steve’s ear. “Fill me up, Cap. Give me your come.”

Steve grunted and thrust in hard, held it. “No, honey,” he panted. “I wanna come on your tits.”

And when he did, he made the sweetest sound, his free hand tracking the curve of Tony’s hip, his mouth soft and his eyes even more so. 

“God, I love you,” he said, his cock still red and spluttering in his fist.

“Yeah, well,” Tony said, grinning, stroking the hot stretch of Steve’s thigh. “You’d better.”

“And because I love you, too,” Tony whispered later, when his robe had been tossed over the side and they were laying cheek-to-cheek, “I’m not going to ask a single question, clarifying or smartass or otherwise, about why you found that so fucking hot. Fantasy is fantasy, babe, am I right?”

But there was no answer from the peanut gallery because Captain America, champion of freedom, justice, and mild bedroom perversion was, it seemed, asleep.

Tony kissed that broad chin and snuggled closer. “Mmmhmm,” he said, "yep, 100%. I'm right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surely that's the end of Accidental Porn Week. Surely. I don't think I have any smut left in the tank!


End file.
